katyperryfandomcom-20200223-history
Firework (song)
|DS = }} "Firework" is a song written by Katy Perry, Ester Dean, Stargate, and Sandy Vee. The song serves as the third single from the album, Teenage Dream. Perry described it as one of her favorite songs off the album. The song was released as the third single on October 18, 2010. On October 8, 2010, the single's artwork was released as Perry's profile picture on Facebook. The song made its radio debut on October 18, 2010. The single peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 on December 9th, becoming Perry's fourth chart-topper in the US and third number-one single from the album. It so far spent four non-consecutive weeks at #1 on the Hot 100. It was also Katy Perry's first song ever to be added to Radio Disney's playlist. The song also reached number one in Canada and New Zealand. It peaked at number three in the United Kingdom, where it has been certified gold for sales in excess of 400,000 copies. The song has sold 509,000 digital downloads in the US which is the second highest amount ever sold by a female artist, and fourth highest overall. Background and inspiration Katy Perry revealed in an interview that the song's inspiration came from a book shown to her by her fiance, Russell Brand. Perry stated to MTV News about the song: :"People are coming back and almost adopting it as their own anthem, and it's hard, I think, to write an anthem that's not cheesy, and I hope that this could be something in that category. I hope this could be one of those things where it's like, 'Yeah, I want to put my fist up and feel proud and feel strong. But I also don't want to be cheesy, it's a fine line, and I think 'Firework' ..... would be like the opus or my one song — if I had to pick a song to play — 'cause it has a great beat. But it also has a fantastic message" Inspiration for the song Katy Perry talks "Firework" Lyrics Music video The filming of "Firework" the video began on September 28, 2010 in Europe. The video is part of a huge cross-promotional deal with European telecommunications group Deutsche Telekom. Deutsche Telekom hosted a series of activities and competitions from which fans around Europe will be recruited to be in the video. On October 8, 2010 Katy Perry posted a lyric video for the song using stills from the video shoot. On October 15, 2010 Perry posted a 51-second teaser on her Facebook. The video was released on TwitVid, DirectLyrics and Youku on October 28, 2010. It premiered on October 28, 2010 on VEVO YouTube. It was presented in the anamorphic widescreen 2.35:1 aspect ratio. The video was directed by Dave Meyers. Synopsis The video begins with Perry gazing down at the city from a balcony. Other scenes show two parents quarreling with their son comforting their crying daughter, an overweight, shy girl observing a pool party and a cancer patient in a hospital room. Fireworks begin sparkling from Perry's chest and they shoot out into the city. Later, two teenage boys are shown sharing a kiss in the middle of a party and fireworks ignite. Fireworks begin igniting from the chests of the shy girl (who is now enjoying the pool party), fireworks ignite from the boy's chest and he turns and pushes his father away (who was hurting his mother) The cancer patient sees a woman having a baby, fireworks ignite on the woman's stomach and the cancer patient run's out of the hospital. Perry dances along with other people in a square, and fireworks burst in the sky. Then a magician was walking home then three teenagers were going to rob him then birds flew out of him then he showed them a trick and the fireworks burst out from her chest. Censorship On November 5, 2010, The British media and entertainment website, Digital Spy, reported that the video had been partially censored for British Television; the kiss between the two men, despite only being about a second long and the video being used as part of the 'It Gets Better' campaign, was said to be pixelated out. However, British music channel audiences have reported this information to be incorrect. In other media * The song was featured in the 2012 DreamWorks Animation film Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and on it's soundtrack album. Charts | width="50%" valign="top" align="left" | Year-end charts Certifications |} References *''Teenage Dream Booklet'' *ASCAP *BMI | Repertoire Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Teenage Dream songs Category:Teenage Dream singles Category:Music videos